The Forgotten
by Chiiling
Summary: Shizaya. AU. To save their kingdoms, Shizuo must marry Kururi and unite to defend against an unknown enemy threatening to destroy them all. All is well until feelings are revealed. Can Shizuo continue the charade of an happily engaged man as his heart was won by not the future ruler but the current? And what of Izaya? Can he let his sister marry the man that he love above all else?
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Ryohgo Narita. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental.**_

* * *

A/N- This is literally my firsy Shizaya story I written. Now it online yay me. Hope you enjoy this story I know I almost died trying.

* * *

**The Forgotten: Prologue**

There was three kingdom, the light and dark as well the neutral kingdom. Tho there hasn't been a war between the dark and light for years now. There been a few disturbing forces that has been bothering all the kingdoms as of late. Causing the family of light and dark to weary of what to come. Especially with their children.

The Heiwajima royal family of the north light kingdom held son Shizuo and Kasuka. Shizuo the eldest son held a extraordinary strength is capable of destroying castle bare arm. With his blonde hair and gold eyes he come up quiet and nondescript while not angered, he has a very short fuse and fights with incredible strength, though he claims he hates violence. Despite his relates to his brother and his appearances on court, Kasuka the youngest child is close to complete opposite of his brother. He is usually emotionless to the point where he would not express any emotion unless told to. With black hair and gold eyes make him one of the most mystery suitor when he came of age.

The Orihara royal family of the dark kingdom in the south is more then a secret then most. They hold three children the eldest a son and twins. Izaya Orihara the only son, an odd one he claim to loves the entire human race, except for his arch-rival Shizuo Heiwajima. He hatred for the blonde travel far back that even most dont know why. He is a master of parkours as well as skilled with blades. In the past he is implied to be the only one capable of leaving numerous cuts in after occasional fights with Shizuo. His dark raven hair with his blood red eyes make him more feared then many and describe to death himself. As scary as he is his love for his twin sister is incomparable as his love for humans. The younger sister of the twin sister is Kururi, who she is rumored to be in an incestuous relationship with her other twin Mairu. Both she and Kururi have brown eyes and brown hair, but Mairu wears her hair in a long braid. She also wears glasses and has a sunny personality. Both girls are underestimated by everyone and are capable fighters when needed be, just like their older brother Izaya, but more friendly.

The Kishitani family wasn't royal at first but because if their lines of high respect doctors and ability they rank higher then most. This making them royal of the neutral land in the east for their work on any person despite where they come from. They hold only a single child, Shrina Kishitani. Being one of the youngest doctor he fall in love with Celty Sturluson, a beautiful woman he met when he was at ball. Tho his wear glasses and his personality is wacky he is more intelligent man in his field. With his brown hair and eyes makes him more noticeable in most places.

In the west most people doesn't even know what lies over in that nation. It believe that Celty had came from there before she moved as a child and never return back. In also told that her family the Sturluson family was royal and held special powers that no one have ever seen before. Tho all this is rumor it enough for none of the other kingdom to interfere in leaving the kingdom on it own for decades now. Some believing there nothing left but rumble and some believe a civilization of high society that only special people can get it.

But what they all dont know is what will happen in this year to come the changes that going to happen. The miracles or misfortunates that will occur. Not a single person knows or is there? Just one, one person that soul was guided but was returned for what? Only he knows. Only he can help this world of constant suffering but would he? Without a price that is.

* * *

A/N- This is our new schedule, cause we are crazy. We will do update every week if possible

Chii- Sunday thru Wednesday/ The Forgotten, Foster and Hetalia Bakery.

Ling- Thurday thru Saturday/ Stories, The Lord's Bride and Hans.

Please support us and reviews and comment are welcome. ps dont expect another update from me until next week sunday or tommorrow. Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Ryohgo Narita. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental.

* * *

Chapter One

It's a normal enough afternoon, the Kingdom is calm, slow, it's all very well should you ignore the sounds of large objects being thrown in the castle courtyard. The citizens continue to dawdle about their daily lives.

A roar rips through the courtyard- a crash reverberates against stone walls followed by quicksilver laughter- It's a normal enough afternoon, all things considered. "Is that really all you've got, Shizu-chan?" a dark haired man zips through the air with an almost abnormal grace. A blonde haired man on the ground growls in a way that's not so quicksilver at all, it's rugged and animalistic, like the way he hurls a vase at his assailant. The man with dark hair is completely unfazed. He sidesteps just the barest fraction of an inch, dodging to let the vase shatter against one of the pillars that line the yard. "Che, a fucking flea like you shouldn't be a damn prince, Izaya," he spits, words bitter. Another vase is snagged from its spot on the ground and tossed at Izaya's head. Still unbothered, Izaya leaps inside a vase located next to a pillar. He peeks his head out- "Tsk, tsk, Shizu-chan~ I should say the same for a neanderthal such as yourself. Just how is a protozoan like you helping anybody? You can't even keep your garden neat," The dark haired man spread his arms side, gesturing to the results of Shizuo's temper. The rubble of demolished pillars and vases littered burning grass. Shizuo felt sick with rage and guilt. "I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't provoked me!" Shizuo's so far gone in anger, he hardly notices that when he's uprooted another tree to throw, he's only destroying the courtyard even further. He hefts it back behind his shoulder in preparation to throw- but doesn't quite let go, because there's a loud 'ahem' sort of sound coming from beside one of the few pillars he hasn't demolished. Both the angry blonde and pesky invader turn and nod respectfully to the man who's interrupted them.

The King stood in the archway, as regal as title suggests and his Queen linked at his elbow and making quite the stately figure herself. Behind them trailed another pair. A gentleman of science with unruly hair and his company, a brunette with stunning eyes. Shizuo tries to hide the tree behind his back, inevitably failing in an almost comical manner. "Hello father, mother. Duke and Madame Kishitani,"

His head is tilted downwards in shame as he awkwardly sets the tree down. Izaya has no shame whatsoever, so he's quite comfortable with a manic smile on his face as he greets their new company. "Good afternoon your Majesties, Madame and Sir Kishitani, I trust you've been well? You must tell me how you've been," Izaya plays the perfect gentleman as he bows and presses a kiss to the lady's petite hand. The Queen raises an eyebrow at his behavior, murmurs something into the King's ear and leaves silently. Izaya and Celty are chatting and giggling while Shinra nods fervently as he agrees. The King and his son are alone. Shizuo can almost feel the talk his father's going to have with him coming on. "Father..." Shizuo mumbled with his head hung in embarrassment and shame. Honestly, this was the second time this month. He just hoped his father wouldn't be too mad at him and would punish the actual perpetrator- Izaya. The King did neither. He patted his son on the hair, ruffling already unruly hair. "I'm not mad, son, but I do believe that our gardeners will be. They won't like the fact that you've ripped up another tree," A mirthful look is directed to the tree. It really does look sort of pitiful, with clumps of dirt and bugs clinging to exposed roots and splintered from where Shizuo's fingers have gripped it. A few leaves are already falling off. Another look is directed to the gaping hole where the tree used to be. Shizuo sheepishly rubs the back of his head and plucks a small twig out of it. He mutters another apology before he's patted on the shoulder. His back shivers in disgust. He knows that pat and it belongs to Izaya.

He spins around on his heel snarl already in place. Izaya's grinning face already has a growl rumbling in his chest. "As much as I'd love to stay, I do believe I'm needed elsewhere, so please excuse me, your Majesty, Prince Shizu~" The King sighs and shakes his head, even though the benevolent smile on his face gives away the fact that he's not at all annoyed. He places his hand on Izaya's shoulder in a paternal sort of motion. "Izaya, you know you're as much a son to me as my own. Why don't you stay the night? I've been meaning to invite your family over for quite some time," he said as his hand slips down further. Shizuo makes a face and Izaya quickly disengages. "As much as I'd love to your Majesty, I don't wish to worry my sisters any more than they've already been," The statement is punctuated by a respectful bow and an honorable hand over his heart. The King nods in response, "Ah, yes. The young princesses. How do they fare? I do hope to see them again," Polite twitch of the lips and Izaya is spilling assurances of his sisters' health, assuaging the King's worries and waving his goodbyes.

The Madame and Sir Kishitani left up to their rooms, having decided abruptly to stay for an upcoming festival. The King excused himself under the necessity of important meetings. Shizuo was left in the blessed quiet of his still slightly on fire courtyard. At this time, he feels a nap and some pudding would be a good idea. By the time he wakes up, he's not allowed to have pudding. 'It's too close to dinner', say the kitchen maids. If he wants to get his pudding he'll be forced to truss himself up in stuffy clothes and go to a fancy dinner where there will be, undoubtedly good pudding. He really wants that pudding. Which is why he finds himself sitting at three seats down from his mother at a banquet table looking at a small bowl of pudding that tastes just like he dreamed it would. He has no interest in the smiles and cheer everyone has, further exacerbated by the tankards of ale everyone has.

He chooses to look at the silky grey drapes that swoop over stained glass windows that reflect the golden glow of torches hanging on the walls. Shizuo looses himself in the wrinkles of the drapes and his pudding until his father stands to clink on a tankard, garnering everyone's immediate attention. Everyone's except Shizuo, who is quite content to grab another helping of pudding. He's sure his father will give another kingly speech about the necessity of international amicability in their kingdom. The King harrumphs and begins. "Our kingdom, is by no means a new one. It has aged well. Our economy is stable, our people are happy, we live in a time of peace. But with age... comes stagnancy. Time happens to the best of us, and if we are to overcome it's unsympathetic movement, we must evolve with it. It is in this spirit, that I announce new international amicability measures with new friends. My son will marry the princess of the Dark Kingdom to bring us further prosperity between our lands," Shizuo chokes on his pudding.

* * *

A/N- I know I'm SUPER LATE! It was thanks to my beta that this sounds so nice, LOVE YOU. Currently I'm late on all my stories and I promise I will try to get them in. I attend the sakura festival in philly yesterday, it was so much fun. Anywho I hope you enjoy this chapter I will try my best to get the next chapter up~ Thank you for your support and reviews are welcome~ Thanks my wonderful beta kheetwithit for this beautiful chapter.


End file.
